Naruto and the Magic Knights
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Thanks to the trickery Of the council Naruto was banish for no reason. A Year later he is asked to go on an adventure unlike any other to the land of Ciphiro. Can Naruto help this land and protect the Legendary Magic Knights? Might be a Naruto/Hikaru later. See notes for details.


I got this idea while watching Magic Knights Rayearth. The story will be based off of more on MKR then Naruto. That's because I have yet to see a good Naruto/Rayearth crossover. There are like three others so the Idea isn't new and I am placing this in the Naruto category because this is where I feel that I can get the most reviews.

Please be aware that this is the first time that I am writing MKR. I do know of the Anime and I own some of the manga. That being said I should do that I have not done something in a long time.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Magic Knight Rayearth.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the Knight of Cephiro  
Chapter One: High School girls and the ninja.

In an unknown location

A young woman with long blond hair sat praying to any gods that would hear her wish. She was trapped with no way of getting out without the right help. "Please." She called out in a soft and gentle voice. "Please save my world, legendary magic knights."

As if her prayer had been answered, beams of magical light shout out of the gem stone that was placed in her circlet. Having used up all of her magical powers she prayed that her chosen warriors would come and safe her and the world that she had loved so much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto Uzumaki sat up in his bed as sweat had poured down is face. _Another nightmare._ The young ninja had thought. Naruto looked up at his clock and knew sleep was never coming back to him. It has been about two years after he had left Konoha.

_No, more like banished._ Naruto thought. Naruto and his team had gone after Sasuke Uchiha, who was heading for a villain named Orochimaru of the legendary three. Naruto had fought and lost against Sasuke because he had held back, not wanting to hurt his friend, no his brother. In the end the Council saw fit to have Naruto banished. _ I still call bullshit._

Naruto was told that he was not allowed to join any other nation's ninja force and if he did they would see it as an act of war. So Naruto had gone to the one place where he knew he was welcomed. Before he left Sakura had meet him at the gate with tears in her eyes.

"_Naruto, I know that you had tried your hardest." The young woman said. "Please be safe and know that I do not hold the promise against you." What Sakura had done next shocked Naruto. Sakura had placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I will always see you as the little brother I never had."_

_Hinata was next to say her good-byes. She had told him that she loves him. Naruto smiled and softly said. "I know Hinata, but I don't love you like that." Naruto kissed her cheek and looked at Kiba. "Take care of her mutt." The young man nodded and he held a crying Hinata. _

"_We all saw you as a brother Naruto." Ino said as she went up to Naruto and hugged him. "Thanks for always being there when we needed you the most." Naruto returned the hug and looked at Shikamaru Nara. "Try to stay out of trouble Naruto." Naruto smiled and said._

"_That would be to troublesome Shika." The others had laughed, some had cried, no more so than Tsunade the village leader. "I'm sorry Naruto, I should have…" She was stopped by Naruto. 'It's okay Grandmother." Tsunade's eyes widen. "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. After all the greatest tool a ninja has is deception." The two had hugged again. 'Be safe, you're the only family I have left."_

_With that Naruto left Konoha and started on his journey around the world, He had trained among the some skilled warriors from all around. After a year of training Naruto had meet up with Jiraiya, his grandfather and godfather. Naruto had started to train with him as well as many of the other Sensei's that he had, thanks to his shadow clones Naruto was now a well-rounded fighter. Something that he should have been from the very beginning._

Naruto had like where he lived now; he had helped the village of Waves once again when bandits had tried to take it over. But Naruto knew that he would once again be on the move. After all he had a lot of training to finish. Just as the young man had gotten dress, having given up on the orange jump suit in favor of black pants and a red shirt with a black jacket and gloves Naruto was heading out the door when he had heard something.

It had sounded like a bell, just then a sudden light had flashed and Naruto had covered his eyes. When he opened then he had found himself falling with three other people. "What the hell is going on here?" Naruto had yelled out. A girl with blue hair looked at him. "Why ask us?" She had asked. Naruto sighed.

"Because we're still falling!' Naruto had yelled back at her. "Shouting at each other well not help us." A young blond girl with glasses had said. Just as Naruto was about to say something Naruto and the girls had landed on something. "Someone help me!" a young red haired girl had called out. Naruto was on the move as he slid over to the falling young woman and grabbed her hand. "I got you." Naruto said.

Naruto pulled her up and she held on to him. "Thank you." She said. Naruto smiled back at her, and nodded. "I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." The blue haired girl said. Naruto blinked at her. _ What the hell is Tokyo?" _ Naruto thought to himself. _**Tokyo? I would have never thought I would here that name again. **_A voice said from within Naruto. _Do you know something Kitsuna?_ Naruto asked only to hear silence.

The small group really didn't say much after that, and for what seem like hours they were flying around. Well until the flying fish had dropped them off, literally. "Get back here you jerk!" Naruto yelled thrown Kunai and other weapons at it. Oddly enough it was the blond haired girl that had caught up to Naruto.

"Sir, please calm, killing the animal will not help us any." She had said. Naruto looked at her and then nodded. "I think we should introduce ourselves before we should do anything else." The blue haired young woman looked at her. "I guess." She said. "My name is Umi Ryūzaki." She said. Naruto gave her a look. "I'm fourteen years old and I am in the eighth grade."

The blond haired young woman went next. "My name is Fuu Hououji." She said. "I am fourteen years old and I am also in the eighth grade." Naruto was looking at them weird. Then the youngest of the three was jumping up and down. "I'm next." She yelled out. "I'm Hikaru Shidou, I'm fourteen years old and I'm also in the eighth grade." She had called out making Umi and Fuu question her age.

The three then turn to Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "Former ninja of Konoha, or the village hidden in the leafs. I'm also fourteen." Umi backed up from him. "Nin…ninja? As in?" Naruto nodded. Hikaru walked up to him and bowed. "Thank you for saving my life." She said. Naruto just smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Enough with the chit chat." A voice had called out. The four teens looked up and saw a kid maybe nine years old. He was wearing strange robs andwas carrying a staff much bigger then he was. Naruto jumped in front of the girls and had brought out a kunai. "I don't know who the hell you are, but if you're thinking about hurting the girls, you'll have to get by me first."

The young man could only blink at the young man. He had seemed familiar to him somehow, but he wasn't sure where he had seen him. But what had shocked him the most was the fact that there were four Magic Knights. "My Name is Cliff and I mean you now harm." Naruto wasn't buying it. "Be calm young man."

"Are you really the legendary magic knights?" The young man asked himself. "What was princess Emeraude thinking? Summoning children?" Umi stood up and walked over to Cliff. "Now hold on a minute." She called out. "Who are you calling children when you look like you're ten years old." Umi said. That had earned her a smack on the head by Cliff's staff. "I happen to be seven hundred and forty-five years old."

Everyone but Naruto stared at him. 'Yeah right and I'm a thousand years old." Umi said, rubbing the spot where Cliff had hit her. "Oh my, well you sure did age every well." Fuu said. "Yeah, well I say you need to lay off on the aging cream old man." Umi said. Naruto sighed and rubbed his nose.

"That's the thanks I get for summoning old Fyula to lend you a hand." Several heads shout up. "Lend us a hand?" Hikaru asked. "Then you know where we are." Naruto finished for the young red haired teen. "And why." Umi and Fuu looked at the young man. Cliff sighed.

"You're in Ciphiro." Cliff said. "You we're bought her by our Princess Emeraude." Naruto crossed his arms. "To become the legendary Magic Knights." The four of them looked at Cliff. "Legendary Knights?" Hikaru asked with a clinched fist. "Alright!"

Umi and Fuu looked at each other. "Magic Knights? Sounds like something out of a video game. "Umi said. Fuu nodded. Naruto turned to Cliff while the others were talking among each other. "What happen?" Naruto asked. Cliff looked at him. "Ciphiro is in trouble." He started only for Naruto to be pushed out of the way by Umi. "Listen we don't care about that." She said. "All we care about is getting home."

Cliff sighed; he had hoped that the Knights would have been older. "Listen, Ciphiro is in great danger." He said. "You must obey the legend and become the magic…." He stopped when Naruto had tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the three teenage girls.

Umi and Fuu was hugging and petting the flying fish known as Fyula. "Hey there Fyula." Umi said. "Could you a sweetie and take us home?" The blue haired teen asked. As Cliff started cashing Umi Naruto looked at Hikaru and sweat dropped. _Okay Red gone bye-bye._ Naruto thought. There was a sudden yell and then a flash as Cliff had recalled his pet summons.

"You can't return to your world." That had snapped Hikaru out of her day dream and caused the other two to look at him. "What!" All three had yelled at once. Naruto didn't really care one way of the other. He wasn't in a hurry to get back anyways. "I said that you can't return home." Cliff said.

"We cannot return home?" Fuu asked. Cliff turned to look at her. "Those summoned from another world cannot return home by their own will." Cliff said. Naruto turned to Umi and wished that he now had ear plugs. "Oh my god!' She yelled out. "You mean you tell me that I'm stuck here with a flying fish and this geezer aged kid!" Naruto sighed once more.

"We can't go home?" Naruto turned to see Hikaru in thought. "That is a problem." Fuu said. "How am I going to finish my home work if I am stuck here? Umi gave her gave her a look. "We can't go home anyways, so why do you care?" Umi asked. Fuu turned back to her. "It's a group assignment. If I don't finish my part of the project it will cause some problems for everyone else." Fuu explained.

Umi crossed her arms. "Well I have to be somewhere in two days." The blue haired teen said. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could the two be any more selfish? What the hell was fencing anyways? He turned to Hikaru expecting her to say something stupid as well. "Are you sure Master Cliff?" Hikaru asked. "I will never be able to see my mother, father or my brothers again?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her. He was wrong about her again. "Well there may be away." Cliff said as the others surrounded him. Umi and Fuu were in his face. "Please tell us how to get home!" Fuu said. "Stop lying to us already and tell us!" Umi said. "You may be older than us, but we're taller than you!" Cliff smacked her in the head again with his staff. "Don't you threaten me!"

Hikaru knelt before Cliff. "Please tell us how to get home?" Cliff sighed. "You must safe Ciphiro." Naruto pushed off the tree that he was leaning on. "Do you guys also here a voice?" The ex-ninja asked. "Yes I remember hearing a voice." Fuu said. "Please save our world…" Umi looked over at her. "Legendary…" Hikaru looked at them. 'Magic…" Naruto looked at the girls. "Knights." He finished.

Naruto turn to Cliff. "You have some explaining to do." Naruto said. Cliff looked down. "Ciphiro was once a peaceful place thanks to out Pillar, Princess Emeraude." Cliff Started. "It was because of her that all living things lived in peace. Then the princess was taking, and that peace had suffered." As he was talking a monster had suddenly broken up from the ground.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto had gone into action. Jumping over Cliff Naruto had punched the monster hard in the head; jumping back Naruto brought up his hands and made a cross sign. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Suddenly there were ten Narutos ware there used to be one. This left Cliff and the girls with their mouths hanging open, but what happens next shocked them even more. "Ransengan!" A glowing ball of blue energy was then slammed into the monster, turning it into dust. Hikaru ran up to Naruto and without warning had hugged him from behind.

"Wow that was so amazing do you think I could learn to do that?" The young red haired girl asked. Naruto looked at her and blinked, there was something wrong with his Chakra systems, He had much better control here then he did on his home planet. "Anything is possible Hikaru." Cliff was left speechless. Then he remembered something.

"Hold on, there are four of you." He said. "You just now noticed him?" Umi asked causing Cliff to once again smack the poor girl over the head. "It's not that, there are only supposed to be three magic Knights." Naruto blinked and looked at him. "Then what the hell am I doing here?" Naruto yelled at the Mage. Cliff smacked him upside the head with his staff.

"How should I know?" Cliff yelled at the young man. Naruto rubbed his head. "Cliff, why are the monsters attacking?" Hikaru asked. Cliff didn't say much. "Princess Emeraude is what we call the pillar." The young looking mage said. "She protects the peace and order of our world though her prayers." Umi looked at him. "With her prayers?" She asked. Cliff nodded.

"Yes, you see in Ciphiro, everything is contorted by ones will." Cliff explained. "Here in Ciphiro, belief is power." Hikaru looked at him. "The Princes keep the world peaceful though her belief, with it she was able to protect the world from fear and strife." Naruto crossed his arms. "I hear a but coming."

Cliff nodded. "She was abducted by someone we had trusted with her safety." Hikaru wanted answers she got then a few seconds later. "It was by Priest Zagato." The Mage said. Naruto looked up and asked his question. "Why didn't you stop him?"

Cliff looked away. "I couldn't. Zagato's power is own second to the princess's and…" He had stopped himself. Hikaru wanted to know and had asked it. Cliff looked up at her. "It's nothing important." He said.

"Then the only way for us to go home is what?" Fuu had asked. "You would have to become the Legendary Magic Knight and help full fill Princess Emeraude's wish." Cliff said looking at the four teens. "I don't believe it." Umi Said. "It's like a fantasy game."

Hikaru looked at Cliff. "We can save the Princess and become the Legendary Magic Knights." Naruto looked at her and said. "Don't you mean, Become the Legendary Knights then save Princess Emeraude?" Hikaru gave the blond a smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Oops." Naruto sighed for what seemed to be the billionth time, that day.

"But why us?" Fuu asked Umi, who shrugged. "Yeah why couldn't the people of Ciphiro do it?" Cliff looked at them, what he had said made them shook a little. "Many people of Ciphiro have tried, they have all lost." Cliff said. "The People of Ciphiro just can't win against him." Naruto looked at the Mage. Cliff then explains how the Legendary Knights have to be from another world. How they must revive the Ruin Sprits or gods. "But first you need armor." He said as he looked at Hikaru's skirt. "What the hell do you think you're doing you pervert?' Naruto yelled at Cliff. "I'm not a pervert!" Cliff yelled back at the young man. "I'm just checking out your armor." Cliff said. "You can't fight in those flimsy outfits." Cliff then pointed his staff at the four and then a beam of light had it them.

_(I'm not going to go into detail what they look like, sorry but if you must know please look it up on Wikipedia or something.)_

When the light cleared the girl now had on chest plating and gauntlets, while Naruto had gauntlets and shin guards. The one thing that all four had though was that on one glove was a jewel of some kind. Cliff looked at them and had asked. "Do you know magic?" Hikaru was shaking her head so fast that Naruto thought she was going to break it. "Of course we don't." Umi said. "If we did we would just go back home."

"But what about you Naruto?" Hikaru asked as he looked at the blond. "Surly you know magic I mean the way you took down that monster." Naruto shook his head. "Where I'm from we don't use magic. We use Chakra." Hikaru blinked. "Chakra is made by combining both Body energy and spiritual energy."

Hikaru blinked at him. "That sounds something like chi." She said. Naruto just shrugged his shoulder. Cliff was rubbing his forehead. "I guess that it can't be helped." Cliff said. He then held up his hand with one finger pointing up. "I will give each of you one magic specialty." His staff started glowing then he had pointed it at the girls and Naruto.

"Accept, magical gift!" Several beams have shot out of his staff heading for the teens. Hikaru was covered in fire magic. Fuu was gifted with Wind magic, while Umi was gifted with water magic. Cliff was very pleased with the results. Then a sudden scream had filled the air and Cliff had looked over to Naruto and his eyes had widened. Never in the history of Ciphiro had anyone been given the gift of all the magical elements.

When the magical energy had stopped Naruto fell to the ground, everyone could hear him panting. He slowly got up to his knees. _Kitsuna, are you there?_ Naruto had asked. _**Yes young one, I am here, and you have nothing to fear, the seal is still intact. **_The young fox had said. _What was that? _ Kitsuna didn't say anything. "Naruto? You okay?" Hikaru asked as she had knelt next to Naruto.

"I'm fine. What happen?" Cliff walked over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulders. "Somehow you where gifted with all elemental magic." The mage said. "It's possible that you could become the next mage of Ciphiro." Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't want to. "In Ciphiro Magic is mainly used by the heart." Cliff said. "Depending on the user magic can either be strong or weak."

Naruto stood up with the help of Hikaru. He looked at her and nodded his thanks. They then turned to Cliff who had once again had hit Umi on the head. "You must never use magic when it's not needed, or the spell will back fire on you." Cliff said. "Go ahead, use and see what happens."

"Then will you please teach us how to use it?" Fuu had asked. "You were kind to give it to us. We should use it properly." Fuu gave Cliff a soft smile. "Like when using medicine, you should always read the instructions first." Umi looked at Fuu as she rubbed her head. "Since when is Magic like aspirin?" Umi said. "Speaking of which does anyone have any?" the blue haired her moaned.

Cliff turned to look at Hikaru. "What is your name young one?" He asked. Hikaru smiled and said. "Hikaru." Cliff titled his head a little. "Hee ka roo?" Hikaru nodded. "That's right Hikaru." Cliff nodded. Sudden he was rushed by Umi and Fuu. "I'm Umi and this is Fuu." Cliff backed up and looked at the two girls. "And Mr. Grumpy over there is Naruto." Naruto gave them a look.

Cliff let out a cough and then pointed two figures at Hikaru's forehead. Umi looked over at Fuu and asked. "What's his deal?" Fuu whispered back. "I do not know, maybe he likes her because she is short as well." Umi crossed her arms. "But he also old." Cliff looked back at the two and had yelled out.

"Shut up over there!" This somehow reminded Naruto of Iruka, his Sensei from the days of when he was in the academy. _**Thinking about the past never helps Naruto.**_ Kitsuna said. _ I know._ He replied back. _Can't be helped I guess. _Just as Naruto was about to say something else birds had started screeching and flew out of the trees. Something small had jumped on Cliff's shoulders and had said something that caused the mage eyes to widen.

"No it can't be it's too soon." He said. He then turned to the four teens. "One of Zagato's men has found use." Naruto was up on his feet once again cracking his knuckles. "About time I get some action." Umi looked at Naruto. "What about that monster you fought earlier?" She asked. Naruto shrugged. "A warm up."

"Teach me magic next." Umi said. Cliff shook his head. "I'm sorry we're out of time." He waved his staff and then yelled out. "Pet Summon!" from out of his staff came to the surprise of the four teens a griffin. "Hurry and get on!" Cliff ordered. Naruto turned to look at Cliff. "I can help you." Naruto said. Cliff turned to look at the three girls. "No Naruto, you stay together, help them." He said. "I'm not sure as to why you are here, but I know that you can help them."

Having no other choice Naruto got on the back of the bird hybrid. Naruto look back at them. "Hey you never told us your name.' Naruto said causing the Mage to look at him. 'It's Cliff, Master Mage Cliff." He said. "I vowed to guild you and protect you." He said with a smile "You must go now. Go west to the forest of silence, there you'll find Persea waiting for you." He had yelled out. "You'll find weapons and Mokona!"

Then they were gone, just as fast as they had came. Cliff watched as they flew off. "Naruto, why are you here? How are you here?" Cliff smiled. "I guess only time will tell." Cliff then turned to the person standing behind him. He had a fight on his hands. But he will keep his promise and he will guild the Knights to victory.

To Be Continued…

Well I hope that you liked the first chapter of the story. Not much to tell, some lines are made up while others are taken from the MKR Manga. Again the story line will mostly be MKR (Or Magic Knight Rayearth.) None of the other Naruto characters will be in the story so don't ask.

As For Naruto, the story is an Alternate version of what would have happen when Naruto failed to get Sasuke, the council had kept Tsunade at bay while they had dealt with Naruto. Unknown to the council Tsunade has plans to deal with the council later, but that's another story altogether. (See Whirl Pool Raising for details. As it's an Alternate to this story.)

As Fir Kitsuna, well if you read any of my other stories then you know who and what she is, if you don't then read The Weasel and the Sorceresses. For details. Well that's it; I hope that you liked this story and will ask for more. As for pairings, I don't know yet.

Until next time.

Kidan out.


End file.
